Dragon's Fury Part Two
by ThePercyJacksonLuvs
Summary: Serena is in trouble, the dragon's head is about to crush her.


Chapter 8- Jace

"SERENA!" I bolted towards her. The dragon's head was inches away. Everything was in slow motion. Then, the world picked up speed and I ended up pushing her to the side, once again. Luckily I moved as well, so the machine's head landed with a "THUMP!" right beside us.

"Axel..." I was panting, "You, you did it. You stopped the dragon." Axel came over to us, wide eyed from shock.

"Jace, I just saw you- you flew- and you're about three feet off the ground..." I looked down and realized I was flying. And carrying Serena. She slapped me. I came down.

"Ouch." I said.

"You deserve it," she replied. I looked at Axel like she was crazy.

"So what do we do with the busted up dragon?" I asked.

"First of all, his name is Rodger, and I guess we just leave him for my cabinmates to clean him up. He's got some really valuable parts- and look at all this Celestial Bronze!" Axel cried.

"Okay, so we just go back to camp?" I said.

"What else can we do?" Serena explained.

"Go make out in a cave," I whispered to myself.

We returned to camp, cut, burnt, and muddy. Everyone greeted us with anicipation.

"Did you find the dragon?" Chiron asked.

"Yes, and destoyed him. Me and my cabinmates are about to go collect his parts."

"Very well." Chiron finished.

I went back to find where Mark and the others were sitting, so I didn't notice Serena sneak up on me.

Chapter 9- Serena

Walking around camp, i feel pretty awesome. Everyone points at me and says,"Is that the iris child who kicked butt?" Well at least i wished they said that.

A boy sneaks up behind me and says,"Hello Serena." I jump back stunned and say,"Stalker much?"

"Oh No No No!" He says acting like he's so amazing. "Who are you anyway?" i snap back.

"Zac DiAngelo." he says acting so stuck up. "Serena Harris." i say.

He tries to make me laugh by saying," The Beautiful Serena." I get annoyed. '_I like Jace..' _I think to myself.

"Nice meeting you-" i say blanking. "Zac." He says under his breath. "Yeah Zac..."

I run to my cabin. A girl is downstairs talking to herself in a mirror. I think 'Wow what a idiot'

She says,'Hello me! Looking awful pretty today eh?" I facepalm. What the heck! Im _RELATED_ to that idiot. She notices me and says," Oh Hello Sweets!" I mumble,"Call me sweets one more time...i dare you." She says,"SWEETS! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU! YOUR COVERED IN MUD!" I laugh annoyed,"Its called a quest." As soon as I fixed myself up, I found Jace.

"Jace!" I said coming from behind him.

"Sere-" he paused and did a once-over of me. I looked at him funny.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing!" he says quickly. "I just- well um, the Fireworks are soon right? Well maybe we could um, go together?"

"Like on a date?" I ask.

"Well what did you think it was?" He leaned in and kissed me again, in front of everybody. They all clapped. So minus Zac DiAngelo, it was pretty much the best afternoon ever.

Chapter 10- Jace

The Fireworks were pretty much the biggest dating event in Camp Half Blood. I couldn't believe I asked Serena to it. Mark, Trevor, and Axel stared at me like I was crazy. Zac DiAngelo looked pretty miffed. I guess I wasn't the only one who had a crush on her.

Either way, I hadn't gotten an answer out of Serena, so I asked her again.

"Hey Serena... What are you doing?" I asked her nervously.

A voice popped from behind. "That's seriously how you start a conversation with a girl?" it asked. I turned to see the annoyed face of Zac. We were both sons of major gods, so it made everything much more intense.

"Yeah, yeah it is. And you know what I was going to ask her?" I started indignantly.

"Gods what?" He sounded even more stuck up than Hercules.

"If she'd go out with me."

Serena's eyes grew wide. Then she smiled. "I'd love to!"

I was shocked from happiness, disbelief, excitement, and nervousness. "R-Really?" Now it was my turn to be wide eyed.

"Of course, Lighning Boy!" She exclaimed. Then for the first time, instead of me kissing her, she threw her arms around me and kissed me. Not Zac. Me. Zac stormed away, scowling. She was all that mattered.

Mark interrupted us. "Um, guys..." he was obviously uncomfortable.

"Oh Mark!" Serena blushed. "We were just-"

"Negotiating." I finished. "Negotiating some important plans."

"Hate to barge in but its dinnertime." Mark said, but now he was trying not to laugh.

I gave Serena a peck on the cheek and we went to eat dinner. All was normal. Rodger the dragon, well he was taken care of, so I guess it was all good. Untill next time, peace!


End file.
